


A New Daffodil

by Oofers



Series: Lost and Found AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cat AU, Fluff and Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Terrible Parents, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Logic | Logan Sanders, and he gets one, hinted child abandonment, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: Logan begins to open up with his past to Remus, but possibly in a situation he didn't like at all. And Remus is there to support him in any way he can.This could be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Lost and Found AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025449
Kudos: 29





	A New Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Remus' emotions are everywhere ngl.

Seven thirty pm is the time when Remus gets off from his work. Logan always made sure to visit him for at least a few minutes. Today, Logan walked up to Remus while he was watering a daffodil. The man with the mustached waved at him which made Logan blush a little bit of pink.

Logan asked Remus if he could hang out with him in his apartment. Remus almost denied due to how messy the apartment looked on the outside. Considering how clean Logan looked every day, he probably thought that his apartment was at least fine.

During their walk to Logan’s apartment, they have to walk across the highway. Logan noticed how slow the cars were, a quote he heard from Patton is that “If the cars are having traffic, it meant there’s an accident further on.” Which Logan found to be very true every time he’s driven on the freeway.

Close up, he could see a box in the traffic. It was moving? He stopped walking to watch what was happening. A car stopped in front of the box and the person went out to open it. It was a box of kittens. A few seconds later, the cats were inside the car, and he assumed that the cats were safe.

Logan’s starting to feel less of himself. He doesn’t like this feeling. Why does his heart feel narrow, and why is this bringing back something he didn’t want to see again?

“-gan. Are you just going to stand there? Logan?” He heard a voice call out to him. In front of Logan’s vision was a hand waving up and down. Logan realized that he’s still at the same spot while his face appeared to pale out.

Logan straightened his posture and took a deep breath. “Ah, yes, Remus?” He replied hastily and out of breath.

“You’ve been frozen in this spot for a few seconds, are you okay?” Remus asked. Logan turned his head away from Remus and looked at the car that took the cats. The cats look okay, and that made him a bit relieved.

He faced back at Remus and said. “I’m not sure.”

Remus didn’t know what to do but stared back at the man. “Hm…” He thought. Like Logan, Remus doesn’t know how to process emotions but he can at least provide something that may make Logan think about something else. “I can go order some boba, I’m sure that will distract you from whatever you’re thinking about.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He replied softly. Remus doesn’t like how Logan is taking it, it made him feel like he did something wrong. But he tried to ignore it as they were going to the boba store.

Remus wasn’t surprised that Logan’s apartment was a bit clean and messy. He knows the feeling of having the effort to do work but then not doing it.

Logan took off his long coat and placed it at the coat hanger. Remus never saw what Logan’s arms looked like until now, wait, that sounded weird. He eyed at the guy’s right arm that had visible scars and scratches. It doesn’t look red-ish so he’s relieved that it didn’t happen recently.

The two sat down at the living room couch and silently continued to drink their bubble tea. Remus is still iffy of what happened back there.

After a long period of silence, Remus asked. “Can I have some of yours?” And surprisingly, Logan handed his boba.

“Not that I’m thirsty.” He replied in a monotone. Although he usually talks like this, it sounded sad. It seemed a bit worse when Remus saw that Logan never put a straw in his own drink. He still felt like he did something wrong that caused Logan to not be as interactive as he usually was.

Remus finds that he should at least address the problem out loud. “Logan, is there something wrong I did?” Logan looked back at him surprised. Remus knows that feeling a bit too well, Logan is probably thinking that he did something wrong also. “Not that you’re doing anything wrong but- fuck! I’m not good at my words. But I felt like something happened was my fault.” He reassured the nerd.

Logan takes a breath. “What makes you think of that?”

“You um, still look… dis… disturbed and you didn’t even drink your milk tea. Mind if you tell me what happened when you saw whatever you saw back in the highway?” Remus asked.

Remus swears that the autistic solidarity him and Logan has is both helping and chaotic. This is one of the chaotic-ish moments.

Logan tries to quirk a smile to show his charisma, but he and Remus both know that it is not working. “Remus, remember you said that I have a ‘dark brooding backstory’. I hope you’re ready to hear about that.”

“Do you still want to tell it, or do you want a distraction.”

Logan shakes his head a no.“I think I can still tell you what happened.” He says. He looks at Remus, or at least faces at him. “It was during the time my family found out that I was a black cat. They said they’d find a solution to my “problem” and I slept it off. The time I woke up, I was no longer in my bed, I was in a box.”

“As a cat or…”

“I was a human. And the box was claustrophobic for me; it seemed that I was in the middle of the freeway.”

Remus sucked in a breath. “Oh shit.”

“I was lucky that I woke up when my parents put me there. I was more lucky that it was dark and only a few cars drove there. I managed to escape along with an accident in my arm.” Logan said, wavering his right arm around. 

Remus can see the marks that can resemble what came from the car. He cringed at his intrusive thought at the situation Logan must’ve been in. The thought of being run over by the car and possible dislocation at the bone—

He moved his own right arm because the thought of it pains him. He remembered that he was listening to Logan’s story and how he’s possibly still hurt. So he diverted his attention back to him.

“Can you tell me the connection to what you saw back there and your past? If that’s not too personal.” He asked. Logan didn’t respond but looked away from him.

He sighs. “There’s a difference.” He placed his right hand in the air and waved it around, “For those cats, they were saved by humans after being abandoned.” Logan then placed his left hand to his chest. “For me, I saved myself from humans after abandoning me.”

Remus was astonished at how Logan arranged his words. It was like a work of art for how he explained it, but it had sorrow also. Logan placed his hands to cover his face.

“I can’t believe I’m jealous of cats.” He muffled.

“You wish that were you?” Remus amused softly.

Logan chuckles softly. “Yeah.”

“Do you need a hug?” Remus asked, opening his arms up hesitantly. He was surprised that in a second, Logan just leaned onto him quickly. Remus took that as to wrap his arms around his body.

“I thi k this answers your question.” He replied as his voice felt choked out with tears. Remus used his hand to rub around his hair as he was processing what happened.

It was anger but also another emotion he couldn’t describe right now. Logan was both calm but trying to not cry, but he kept on crying. Remus swore on his life that he would protect Logan from any further harm. It was soft but he heard purring.

Remus lets out a soft laugh. “You’re purring.”

“I am doing no such thing.” Logan replied. Remus tests that out and scratches Logan’s head, which made him purr more.

“Sure…” He replied sarcastically. “Anyways, is this doing good for you, I still don’t know how to process with emotions and all that shit.”

“Samesies. You’re doing good, Remus.” Logan assured him.

Remus hugs Logan a bit tighter, which Logan didn’t seem to mind at all. “Not sure if this is going to help, but, I’m not leaving you. Figuratively.” He felt Logan’s head nod and his breathing relaxed.

As he was about to get out, Logan didn’t seem to respond. He looked at the man and he was sleeping in peace. Remus squealed quietly and patted his head.

He looked back at the milk tea Logan didn’t want. And since he got permission from him earlier, he grabbed the cup and stabbed the straw into the drink.

Remus made a humming sound. “Huh, he has some pretty good taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I have a tumblr which is oofers-fic !
> 
> Also I figured to named this with a daffodil because it meant to open up and have new beginnings.


End file.
